


Under the starry sky

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Confession, Day 3, Emotions, F/M, Gajevy Week, Meaning, Pillow Talk, gajevyweek, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Their mission to find a rare flower is the spark to something new...





	

“Gajeel, I’m afraid that we’ll have to camp here and spend the night.” It’s getting dark, and Levy’s certain that they won’t have the opportunity to complete their mission tonight. After all, searching for a rare flower needs to be done in broad daylight instead of complete darkness.

“Ah, why would this man want a flower? It doesn’t make sense…” Gajeel sighs, then keeps walking ahead.

“Weren’t you paying attention? Ah, you’re hopeless… Well, this flower is the ingredient to a certain medicine that this town needs, and this person is the doctor. Does it make sense now?” They keep walking in silence, passing by all kinds of plants and trees until they find a place to set up their tent.

They bring water, get the tent ready and start a fire to keep themselves warm, then lie down in their futons. Their conversation takes a while to begin, as they’re both occupied with looking at the stars and thinking about what to do next. This mission has the sole purpose of amplifying their communication, even though neither one of them dares to admit it.

“Levy, do you think that our lives have a meaning?” His question makes the solid script mage blush. He never calls her by her name, unless it’s something important that he wants to say. As for her, she knows her purpose damn well but is unable to share it.

“Gajeel, why are you asking me this question so suddenly?” She tries to catch her breath as they lie down next to each other, under the moonlight.

“Can’t you see? Life is short and we’ve been through hell together. We could have died at any moment during our battles with our guildmates, or lost several of our comrades. I would like to know if there’s any reason we’re alive. Or, to be honest, I want to hear why _you_ think we’re alive.” He sighs, looks at the stars and turns towards her.

“Um, let’s see… That’s a tough question… Well, the meaning of life, as one would call it, is to feel as many emotions as possible. I don’t know about you, but I can’t call meaningful a life in apathy. Also, people who share the mutual feeling of care with you are important, because you won’t be able to feel without them. But, that’s only what I think.” The iron dragon slayer’s eyes generate sparks as he stares at her. _Only the sight of her talking about her thoughts is incredible…_

“So, who do you think are those people for you? I mean, that theory makes a lot of sense. What would the world be like without emotions?” His cheeks turn red, so he stops looking at her and hides it.

“Gajeel, how can you ask that when you haven’t said anything yourself? You should tell me first.” She is shocked by the way she responds to him, heartbeat racing as she tries to maintain her calmness.

“Fuck this question.” He climbs on top of her.

“Gajeel, what are you…” She never finishes her sentence.

“Will you be this person for me? Do you want to spend the rest of your life right beside me?” It’s too late when he realizes what he’s done. He starts sweating, as her response will determine everything from now on.

“Yes, I will! Now shut up and kiss me already…” He leans on her and presses his lips against her, the soft sensation now gets more intense and lights up a fire inside them that will never fade out…

_To be continued in eternity_


End file.
